<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crush by CartoonConnoisseur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444922">crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur'>CartoonConnoisseur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, i am absolute trash for kyalin banter i'm sorry, i just love Two Milfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their marriage, Kya will always tease Lin about her crush on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Kya lounged comfortably on the simple green sofa  in the apartment that she now occupied with Lin. They'd just finished moving her stuff in last week. Various trinkets from her travels now lined the formerly sparse shelves, to the supposed chagrin of her wife. However, Kya had caught her examining a particularly colorful shell she'd discovered on Kyoshi Island, further confirming that Lin's complaining was mostly for show, at least in front of her.  After years of chipping through her defenses, Lin could no longer fool her with her stoic facade. </p><p>	She gazed fondly at her wife, who sat in a nearby matching armchair engrossed in a crossword puzzle. Her reading glasses perched lightly on her nose and her emerald eyes narrowed as she filled in another space with her pencil. It was rare to see her so intently focused on something that wasn't paperwork and Kya was glad for the opportunity. Plus, she could stare at Lin in her tank top for as long as she wanted. </p><p>	"I see you're craving my attention again," Lin commented without looking up from her puzzle. She didn't even need her seismic sense for it, they'd known each other for long enough. </p><p>	"When have I not? You're simply too <i>delicious</i> not to look at," Kya replied airily, blowing a kiss in her general direction. </p><p>	"I'll be over there as soon as I finish this. Don't fret, you're not going to starve from lack of contact with my muscles," Lin smirked, writing in another word. </p><p>	 Kya pouted. "But I <i>need</i> you, darling. Come cuddle with me." </p><p>	"Another five minutes won't kill you." </p><p>	"Alright then, I suppose I'll have to persuade you," Kya sighed in mock resignation. "I really didn't want it to have to come to this." </p><p>	"Don't give me that bullshit Kya, you know full well you wanted it to," Lin muttered. </p><p>	She laughed softly in reply before closing her eyes and leaning back. Her trademark smirk crossed her lips as she began to pant ever so softly, but just loud enough for Lin to hear. She growled quietly, attempting to focus on her puzzle and failing. </p><p>	"Kya, what the ever loving <i>fuck?"</i> </p><p>	"I won't stop unless you come over here and snuggle..." </p><p>	"Fine," Lin sighed, setting aside her puzzle and strolling over to the couch, squeezing in next to her infuriating temptress of a wife. The waterbender's arms curled around her waist and a sharp gasp flew from her throat before she could stop it. She was rewarded with a sultry chuckle and she attempted a scowl, but it melted when Kya captured her in a gentle kiss. </p><p>	"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" she teased. </p><p>	"I feel like a schoolgirl when you do that," the earthbender grumbled. </p><p>	Kya hummed softly, stroking Lin's hair. "An adorable little schoolgirl with a crush on me..." </p><p>	"How many times do I have to tell you, Kya? We're <i>married</i>," Lin retorted, poking her chest. </p><p>	"And you are forgetting that that one little fact cannot and will not ever stop me," the waterbender whispered, trailing her lips down Lin's jawline. "I can tease you in ways you never imagined. You have no secrets from me, my dear Linny." </p><p>	Lin huffed in halfhearted annoyance, even as she melted into the waterbender's teasing kisses. "Haven't heard you call me that in a while." </p><p>	Kya smiled, her turquoise eyes twinkling devilishly. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy when I call you that." </p><p>	"It was more common when I was a girl, especially with Su. It got annoying after a while," the earthbender murmured, nuzzling into Kya's neck. </p><p>	"And yet here you are, curled up against me. You're still that cute little schoolgirl with a crush," her wife sing-songed. </p><p>	A soft smirk appeared on Lin's lips. "What about you? You seem to have a thing for my scars," she purred, nipping softly at her ear. "Not to mention my rather... <i>athletic</i> build..." </p><p>	Kya smirked and draped her head onto the earthbender's shoulder, pretending to swoon. "Oh, you're so right!  Those <i>cheekbones</i> of yours that could cut through steel, those <i>piercing</i> green eyes that turn so soft when you look at me, and of course your <i>sweet</i> smile that melts me every time you turn it on me! It's all too much for me to handle..." </p><p>	Lin groaned. "You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?  You won't even let me win in the teasing department!" </p><p>	"That's because you're not <i>used</i> to me yet, my dear," the waterbender breathed eagerly. "What really gets to you is the fact that I am both the girl of your dreams <i>and</i> your worst nightmare..." </p><p>	"Seems I got lucky there. I know some folks that would kill to have a girl who can be both," Lin smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the waterbender's soft lips. "But I won't let them." </p><p>	"Oh, I know you won't. Not with that athletic build of yours," Kya purred, cupping her scarred cheek with her left hand. </p><p>	Lin smiled at that but it faded somewhat and glanced down. "Uh, would you tell anyone if I said I enjoyed your teasing?"  </p><p>	"I don't think it would change anything. They probably already know. I'd just make a big show of it to embarrass you." </p><p>	Lin snorted wryly. "Had a feeling. Though, I actually find your teasing comforting somewhat. I mean, since I've learned to tolerate it so much." </p><p>	Kya beamed at that, pressing her forehead against Lin's. "Well in that case, shall I comfort you in the bedroom?" </p><p>	The younger woman smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I'd like that." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really needed more Kyalin banter. I'm sorry, I just love their dynamic wayyy too much so this is definitely self-indulgent haha. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>